1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates lighting and illumination. In one of its aspects, the invention relates to illumination solutions for modular structural frame assemblies formed of profile extrusions. In another of its aspects, the invention relates to a non-pixilated, linear illumination system for integrating illumination into structural frame profiles. In another of its aspects, the invention relates to a joint construction for structural frame profiles that mechanically connects profiles together and integrates electrical connectors for building structural frame systems that also integrates electrical lighting in selectable advantageous locations and for driving multiple lighting modules from a single power source. In another of its aspects, the invention relates to a structural frame system that efficiently integrates illumination at strategic locations with less clutter and lower cost. In another of its aspects, the invention relates a structural frame profile with integrated lighting. In another of its aspects, the invention relates to a connector for structural frame profiles that mechanically and electrically connect the structural frame profile together. In another of its aspects, the invention relates to a modular lighting assembly that is adapted to integrate illumination to modular framework for office work environments, machine vision, storage rack/shelving, walkways, platforms, institutional and retail ceiling grids, medical clinical and labs, outdoor environments and other similar areas with structural frame profiles.
2. Description of the Related Art
Modular structural frames formed from profile extrusions are commonly used for rapid construction of frame assemblies for work space environments in offices, factories and in public area inside outside. The modular framing profiles may contain multiple slots that run along the length of the structure within which connecting pieces may be seated to connect one modular frame profile to another. By connecting multiple modular framing profiles, it is possible to construct frame assemblies for furniture, enclosures, and supports for equipment. Examples of these modular structural frames are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,481,177 and 5,429,438, and in US Published Patent Application US20020122691, the content of which references are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety. In addition, these structural frame assemblies are sold by various suppliers and under various brand names including 80/20 Incorporated®, MiniTec Framing Systems®, Unitstrut®, and Air Incorporated®.
Conventional lighting fixtures such as fluorescent and incandescent fixture can be suspended from the structural profiles in strategic locations. These fixtures may require the work of electricians to install and typically require a separate power source, such as a convenience outlet for each fixture. In addition, the hanging fixtures with unmanaged power cords tend to compromise the aesthetic appearance of the structural frame systems and add to clutter in work areas.